no Way Out
by rockgoddess42
Summary: With a race against the clock can the Hardy Boys bring an old friend back from the dead and save themselves?


No Way Out

In a desperate search for Nancy, while the building continued to burn, the Hardy Boys had decided to split ways.

Frank Hardy the eldest of the two turned to his younger brother, and yelled, "Joe, start getting everyone evacuated. You too. I'll catch up with you go now!"

Seventeen year - old Joe turned to his brother, and exclaimed, "I can't leave you here! We don't even know if Nancy's up there!"

The older Hardy replied impatiently, "Joe just do as I say and get out of here now. I'll be okay I promise. Now hurry!"

With that the boys split ways without another word.

Frank started heading up to the penthouse to find Nancy. He hurried through the elevator and raced up to the penthouse. As soon as he reached it, the door opened, and he laid relieved eyes on Nancy.

Frank said, "Nancy!"

"Frank!" Nancy replied with relief with a bright smile. He quickly told her they had to get out, that the building was in flames. They had to find a way out and fast.

The man Wrathbone that had taken Nancy captive refused to listen. He was more concerned about things being left behind. So Nancy and Frank got down immediately to find a way out before they were trapped.

Frank turned to Nancy and asked where the stairs were to the roof. Nancy found the door and said, "This way!"

He raced after her to the roof of the building, in which time they had to return to find Wrathbone if any chance at all.

Meanwhile Joe was busy getting everyone out of the building and to safety. It caught his attention, when he heard a young girl screaming inside a room.

Everyone else had managed to evacuate, so he quickly went to the girl. He knocked the door down, and found her lying on the floor screaming.

Joe picked up her quickly in his arms turning back to the doorway. The door was in flames all around. He had to take the chance, quickly covering the two of them, he ran out of the room.

Now on the rooftop Frank and Nancy found men there prepared to move in. They quickly stayed back for a moment to protect themselves from the flames.

The two of them along with the firemen, got the other door from the roof to inside the building open. They dashed back inside to find Wrathbone who remained trapped.

They found him still inside the room trying to gather his things, so they grabbed him and raced to the roof.

Joe found a quick exit with the girl still in his arms. He knelt down as they got the door open and said, "It's okay you're okay now."

He threw the door open with the girl next to him. Joe glanced up when he heard the girl's mother cry her name. He smiled at the mother as she thanked him.

However all the smoke and everything, began to build in Joe's system, and he began to cough until it was out of control.

One of the medics rushed to Joe as his knees almost collapsed from coughing. They gently eased him onto a stretcher, strapping an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth carefully.

Frank and Nancy found their way out and back to ground again. As they reached the rest of the crowd from the building, Frank with Nancy at his side, glanced around for some sign of his younger brother.

He quickly excused himself from Nancy in search of his brother. Frank grabbed someone that had been inside the building, and asked if the woman had seen his brother.

The woman nodded in response and pointed over to the medic, and said, "Yes one of the medics took him over there by the truck." Frank thanked her and ran to his brother.

"Joe!" Frank cried running to his side. He laid concerned eyes on his baby brother, who now looked pale, with an oxygen mask strapped over his mouth.

Joe tried to remove the oxygen mask, but Frank shook his head and said, "No baby brother leave that on you need oxygen. Just take it easy, I'm here now, you're okay."

Frank felt his little brother collapse as he leaned into him for support. His older brother wrapped a comforting arm around him. As he felt Joe lean against him heavily, he began to stroke his hair soothingly.

A little while later Joe had recovered, opening his eyes to see Frank sitting by his side asleep.

Joe chuckled weakly, and the noise Joe made brought Frank out of it. Frank's eyes slowly opened and then he smiled at Joe now fully awake.

"Hey baby brother feeling better?" Frank asked softly gripping his brother's hand in his own.

Joe nodded weakly and croaked, "Y-Yeah. C-Can I h-have some w-water?"

Fran nodded and replied, "Of course hang on a sec." Quickly he poured a cup of water for his younger brother, and said, "Here you go."

Gently he held the cup for his brother, as the boy began to take big gulps of the water. Frank chuckled quietly and said, "Easy little brother easy, slow down, slow sips you'll make yourself sick."

As he continued taking slower sips, as the water helped soothe his dry throat, Frank smiled and said, "That's it."

Joe handed the cup back when he had enough, and Frank asked gently, "Is that better?"

Joe nodded in response and murmured, "Yeah."

Frank watched as Joe appeared to be thinking, he asked, "What is it baby brother? What's bothering you?"

His younger brother eyed him worriedly and asked, "Is Nancy okay?"

Frank nodded and replied, "Yes, she's fine I got her out. She wasn't hurt. I just got so worried about you after we got out. I honestly haven't really thought about anything else."

Joe said, "I'm okay now. I'm fine my throat feels better."

His older brother watched as Joe's eyes looked as though they were about to slide closed.

Frank sighed reaching out he stroked Joe's hair slowly with affection, and said, "Okay little brother enough for now you need to rest."

Joe gripped his hand and Frank picked up on the question in Joe's eyes. His expression softened, as he answered, "Don't worry I'll be right here when you wake up."

He saw his younger brother eye the empty side of the bed, and glance up at him. Frank smiled and accepted the invitation.

This was always their way of reassuring each other they were there, and would not let anything happen to each other.

Frank gently scooted Joe over a bit more, and slid in with him. He felt Joe move closer to him. The older Hardy gently methodically stroked the blond hair, watching his brother's eyes slide closed.

Wrapping protective arms around his younger brother, he placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead, and eventually found himself falling asleep.

About a half hour later, their father private investigator Fenton Hardy walked in and saw his boys asleep together on the bed, with Frank protecting his brother, and smiled.

Seeing all was in one piece again with the Hardy family, quietly he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Tomorrow would be a day like any other among the Hardy boys, but in their family what could be classified as normal?


End file.
